lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DXM3557
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Frodo Baggins page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 04:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, say can you pictures for Percy, Braga, Hilda Blanca, Stallkeeper, and Soury please (Hobbiton777 (talk) 02:52, March 24, 2014 (UTC))? Hello, thank you for posting the pictures on Braga, Hilda Blanca, Galion, and Percy, but will you add more pictures on Braga and Percy and add HD pictures of Girion, Elros, Lethuin, Feren, Soury, Bill Ferny Sr., the Squint, Betsy Butterbur, Butterbur Snr., the Net Mender, the Old Fisherman, the Stallkeeper, the Fish Monger, the Lake-town spies, the Orc Underling, and all the cameos in The Desolation of Smaug, please? Remember, the Fish Monger is the one who Bard tells to fill the barrels with fish, the Orc Underling is the one who is with Azog when Gandalf arrives in Dol Guldur, and Butternur Snr. appears giving a customer a pint (Hobbiton777 (talk) 23:46, March 31, 2014 (UTC)). Shadow of Mordor Event Opportunity Greetings! I'm Jorge from Wikia's Community Development team. Thanks to our partnership with Monolith, we've got an upcoming opportunity with Shadow of Mordor I thought you might be interested. Some time in mid-may, we'll be doing a virtual event with some Monolith folks and we would love to invite you to participate. It should only take a couple of hours over a few days and we can work with your schedule. During the event, you'll be able to check out some behind-the-scenes content related to Shadow of Mordor, and we'd love to have some experts attend the event. If this sounds like something you're interested in, let me know via email (jorge@wikia-inc.com) and I'll add you to our list and get in touch with more information as soon as it's available! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:46, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hey DXM, just a poke in case you missed this message. Thanks! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:34, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Dagorwaith RPG Hello, Ever dreamt of living in Middle-Earth, in the havens of belfalas, under the shodow of Barad-dur or on the open plains of Rohan? Maybe youd be interested in an RPG based on Lord of the Rings, set in Mordor, Gondor, Rohan and Isengard We currently have three players,and we hope to get more! If youre interested, take a look on my new site:http://dagorwaith.wikia.com/wiki/Dagorwaith_Wiki Hope you like it. Damras (talk) 16:46, July 6, 2014 (UTC)